As it is known, for preparing hot beverages and other food products devices are ever more frequently used, which utilize packages, i.e. usually single-dose capsules, which contain the substance which is dissolved in water or from which the aromas are extracted by means of the passage of hot water. Such devices or machines are typically used for preparing coffee-based beverages.
Hereinafter, both with reference to the present description and to the enclosed claims, under capsule any type of packaging, usually a single-dose type, is meant, apt to be used in this type of devices. Such capsules can be sealed, pierceable with suitable piercers or provided with a pervious surface, i.e. a surface permeable to water, so as not to require piercing. The term capsule also encompasses a packaging made of non woven fabric or other permeable material, technically designated as “pod”.
A very widespread type of device for brewing or extracting beverages from single-dose capsules includes a brewing chamber, usually made of two portions which can be moved one with respect to the other between an open position and a closed position. Of such two chamber portions, a first portion is fixed with respect to the frame of the device wherein the brewing chamber is defined, whereas the other chamber portion is translated by means of a lever mechanism actuated by the user (typically a lever associated to a connecting rod, in turn, hinged to the chamber portion which has to be moved).
When the brewing chamber is open, a capsule is inserted in a space defined between the two chamber portions. The insertion in this space takes place by guiding the capsule from an insertion area along a pair of opposed guiding channels. Once the capsule has moved into such space, projections implemented in the same channels prevent the capsule from falling downwards, by supporting it. With the capsule in such position, the lever mechanism is actuated and the mobile portion of the brewing chamber is moved to meet the capsule and move it towards the fixed chamber portion, in order to close the chamber and to allow the possible piercing of the capsule by needles provided in the receptacle of the chamber itself, in case the capsule is of the piercing type. Therefore, after piercing (if required), hot water flows through one or more inlet channels and the outgoing of a beverage from one or more opposite discharge channels towards the device supply area.
When the mobile chamber portion meets the capsule, the latter is moved too. Depending upon the device type, it may happen that the capsule guiding channels move therewith by disengaging the capsule-supporting projections. In this case the capsule in this phase is supported by the mobile chamber portion. Alternatively, the capsule-supporting projections are fixed and the capsule is moved in additional channels without such projections, so that, when the chamber is opened once the brewing has taken place, the mobile portion does not support the capsule anymore which is then free to fall, by freeing the space for the insertion of a new capsule. An example of device with a capsule which is moved between closely spaced parallel channels (a first pair of inserting channels and a second pair of falling channels) is disclosed in WO 2005/004683.